


god lingers

by lezz1e



Category: We Know the Devil (Visual Novel)
Genre: Body Horror, F/F, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Canon, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezz1e/pseuds/lezz1e
Summary: Jupiter’s heart and thoughts don’t make her inner deities sway or break away and they certainly don’t bristle; instead they manifested as hands, that dig into the sweeping feeling and tear and tear away at it until it’s dirty. They are hands that sink nails deep into her heart and twist it until it’s no longer important, until it’s splurging out everything that made her intimate and happy.





	god lingers

**Author's Note:**

> ahh i really really hope this in character!! i love this visual novel to absolute bits and i really wanted to write something for it! i thought it was more appropriate to put deities where demons should be for the context!

They’re wandering in the forest, trying to dismantle the sirens that rumble the quietened deities in Venus’ heart.  Her light casting deep shadows behind the sirens as she searches, an ironic smile forming on her face.

Jupiter guesses that it’s the parallel that she’s smiling at: while Venus may cast shadows onto the sirens and the cabins now, they’ll do the same to her for the rest of her life.

Nobody can forget what happened here, everybody sees what happened here and it seems strangely comforting to Venus.

Jupiter would rather break it all into little cubes like a chocolate bar, and then put those cubes into a blender with some milk (that represented the deities that were present before the camp) and blend them into a thin liquid and then, finally, evaporate it in a pan.

Like Neptune, Jupiter wanted to burn the place to the ground and watch the leaves crumble into chunks of black dust. She wanted to watch the buildings fall and break. She wanted to tear the buildings apart with her own hands. She wanted to sit, far away from it all, watching the trees collapse onto the cabin while drinking a cool drink.

She wasn’t interested in preserving the camp or reflecting on how much they’d changed, grown or how it got better like Venus did. Jupiter and Neptune just wanted it to burn.

Jupiter shakes her head and tries to push those thoughts out of her mind- she wasn’t in the forest to fantasize about burning it down, she was there to help. She hums lightly, looking to Venus: the flower that never stopped blooming since the devil.

Venus tucks her hair behind her ear and rakes her fingers through her long hair, her lips pinching in pain as she finds knots in it. The eyes adorning her body looking over in pity (some were open with welled eyes and others were staring with a sort of distant caring for her- like Jupiter’s hands, Venus had eyes of every type). Unravelling the knots with her fingers, Venus shoots a fleeting look to Jupiter before directing her light back unto the hair wrangled in her fingers.

A sweeping feeling climbs its way through Jupiter’s stomach and makes it self comfortable- it shuffles all her insides up, making her heart her brain, her lungs her liver and intimacy possible.

Venus’ wings flap and beat to the rhythm of Jupiter’s heart and thoughts- fast but echoing.

Leaves on the trees sway, some breaking away from their branches as gusts of wind from Venus’ wings calmly bristle against nature. Despite being similar in frequency and speed, Venus’ wings did not have the same effect that Jupiter’s heart and thoughts did.

Jupiter’s heart and thoughts don’t make her inner deities sway or break away and they certainly don’t bristle; instead they manifested as hands, that dig into the sweeping feeling and tear and tear away at it until it’s dirty. They are hands that sink nails deep into her heart and twist it until it’s no longer important, until it’s splurging out everything that made her intimate and happy.

Jupiter instinctively reaches out to her wrist, the tearing of her stomach making her nerves grow like the devil- slowly and then all at once. Some of the hands twist her guilt deep into her stomach, while some other hands push her nerves to her throat.

One of her physical hands ache for the hair tie: it runs up and down her arm trying to locate it and relieve her of the guilt and the nerves and wanting to kiss Venus’ face.

Jupiter’s grabbing hand wrestles the hand yearning for release and pulls it away from her wrist, and instead entwines itself with the yearning hand as a sign of acceptance. A subtle ‘it’ll get better’ that Jupiter doesn’t want to hear.

An eye protruding from the coverts of Venus’ wings starts weeping, her tears sympathetic and knowing, the translucent tears dripping down into Venus’ feathers and onto the lashes of other eyes. Gusts of wind lightly glace nature (rather than bristle against leaves until they fall) as Venus’ wings begin to stop flapping, her hands slithering out of her hair as she turns to Jupiter again.

This time she doesn’t break the eye contact. Her eyes poke and prod at Jupiter’s form to try to make sense of her with a controlled, lighthouse type light that was focused completely onto Jupiter.

Some eyes look over with complete understanding, those eyes are filled with tears that they will not allow to fall and they’re bloodshot: they refuse to close since, they know it will cause a flood. Others look over with disappointment- or more accurately, a personal kind of sadness that makes them disappointed in themselves, rather than Jupiter.

Then those one’s, those ones remind Jupiter of Neptune. They’re more bloodshot than the empathetic set of eyes, they batter down their eyelashes up and down frantically and violently with unreleased tension. They’re angry and frustrated, with pupils blown wide.

They’re angry and frustrated at the world they grew up in. The world that told Jupiter it was okay to beat down her self esteem and form hair band shaped bruises on her wrist, but that it wasn’t okay to feel love or to be loved.

Jupiter almost misses the eyes on Venus’ face due to the intensity of the Neptune-esque set- almost.

Venus walks over promptly, the set of eyes sitting on her face vague, distant, caring and empathetic all at the same time. As if Venus was watching her from a television screen, her hands dipping into popcorn and tissues as Jupiter struggled. As if she was picking Jupiter apart into pieces, trying to relate to her on a personal level without believing that she could be at that level. That she didn’t deserve to be on that personal level, so she distanced herself away from it.

Jupiter takes a deep breath as Venus steps into her space, feeling scrutinised by her light.

Venus really didn’t know when she was being mean.

“Stop staring so intensely,” Jupiter says with her heart beating loudly in her chest. She holds out her hands with a deep breath, and sighs contently as Venus holds them.

Cold fingers run over the creases and long nails lightly scrape over Jupiter’s palm as she wraps her fingers over the width of Jupiter’s hands. Her lips twist into a tentative smile as she watches her hands mingle with Jupiter’s.

“Sorry,” Venus replies and closes most of the eyes adorning her body. Golden beams of light that she had casted over the forest quickly disappearing, leaving the area with its usual dreary pallet of colours.

“We’re a three, not a two, you know?” Jupiter says, some of her affectionate hands moving to caress and stroke Venus’ hands. Her lips twist into a wide and nervous smile, the beating of her heart getting more and more aggressive and Venus smiles at her with her pretty lips and her pretty, bright eyes. Deep seated feelings of guilt, of words being pushed down her throat, of wanting something so badly but thinking that it’s wrong and that she is wrong and dirty and a sinner- they’re pushed down by the sheer righteousness of her eyes never leaving Venus’ lips and Venus’ hands never leaving her own. The beautiful feeling that Jupiter has for women and only women, can not be scrutinised in this moment and hopefully for moments to come.

“Mm, I know,” Venus replies, her eyes drifting to Jupiter’s lips as she talks, her cheeks blooming red as Jupiter spots her. A nervous laugh escapes her, her thumbs rubbing harder into Jupiter’s hands as Jupiter blushes.

“Y’know I, when you were standing over there, I got that pit in my stomach again. That I was, doing you wrong by looking at you and thinking that you were one of the most beautiful girls I had ever- uhh you’re too cute to look at while saying this!” Jupiter confesses, a pair of hands moving to cover her face.

The guilt presses against the walls of her stomach, trying to prod itself into a place where it can cause havoc and break Jupiter’s life apart- again. Jupiter smiles even wider, and pushes the guilt back into it’s rightful, forgettable, lowly place.

Anxiously, Jupiter peels her hands from her face and looks to Venus, hoping that her confession shows how much Venus means to them- how much Venus means to her.  

“You’re too cute!” Venus says too loudly, her face bright and pink like a balloon while pulling Jupiter closer to her by their entwined hands.

Their eyes lock onto each other again as Venus’ wings wrap around Jupiter’s back. Feathers softly glide over Jupiter’s shoulders while Venus presses her head onto Jupiter’s, her eyes drifting from Jupiter’s eyes to her lips.

“I wish you’d to stop saying stuff like, ‘are you sure it’s me you want to talk with?’ or ‘Neptune’s around somewhere’ because it’s- it’s you I want to talk with and, it’s the same when Neptune talks to you,” Jupiter comments, before reaching to cup Venus’ face in her palms. Her teeth scraping against her lips as she thinks about kissing Venus.

“I’ll say ‘are you sure it’s Neptune you want to talk with?’ next time,” Venus says, her mouth curling into a smile as Jupiter laughs.

Tenderly she presses her nose against Jupiter’s, the wisps of hair curling around her face tickling Jupiter’s face and making them both smile. Jupiter lets the tips of her fingers wander through the roots of Venus’s hair before leaning it and pressing kiss after kiss on Venus’ lips.


End file.
